


Can You Ever Forgive Me?

by StarBender8



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late at Night, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Serious, Short, Short One Shot, Talking, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBender8/pseuds/StarBender8
Summary: Adora gets up in the middle of the night on the spaceship and finds Catra. The two have a talk about forgiveness. One-shot set after Season 5 Episode 6, "Taking Control". (After Catra gets her chipped removed)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Can You Ever Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> So I wrote another one-shot (I couldn't help myself). It's pretty short but I still like it. Again, this is set right after "Taking Control". (S5E6)
> 
> I do NOT own She-ra or any of these characters!
> 
> ENJOY :)

Adora was pacing in her room. It was night, apparently, though in space, who knows. It was a quiet night, which was unusual around here with Entrapta. Boy she could get excited with old tech. 

After what seemed like hours, Adora put her jacket on and walked out of her room. She walked around the ship for a while until she entered the cockpit of the ship. She walked right up to the front and looked out into space. It was insane how much she’d learned since she joined the Rebellion. There’s a whole other world out there, one that Adora comes from.

She turned around and saw Entrapta, asleep in the control chair. She’s always tinkering with Darla, she probably accidentally fell asleep right there. 

While she was looking at Entrapta, something caught Adora’s eye on the right of the chair. She hadn’t even noticed Catra sitting next to the window. 

She walked up to her old friend, who was staring out the window. She had her legs out in front of her, resting on the window. Her hands were resting on her knees. Catra turned around and looked at Adora, then looked back out. Adora sat facing her and took the same position. 

They both stayed there in silence for a long time. Neither spoke until Catra said:

“Hey Adora, do you forgive me?”

“What?”

“I mean for everything I did. I caused you.... a lot of pain. And it’s not like I’ve done that much to make up for it”

Adora thought of this for a moment.

“Well, I spent years believing that you could change, that you had good in you.”

“So what are you saying? You don’t believe that anymore?”

“For a while, I had lost sight of that. I told myself I’d given up on you. But when you saved Glimmer, you told me you were sorry for everything. I saw that person I knew you could be.”

Catra considered this for a moment.

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Of course I forgive you. I’m just not sure that everyone back on Etheria will see things the same way.”

Catra sighed. She looked at Entrapta, who was snoring.

“You know, earlier, I told her I was sorry. Me, the person who treated her so badly and then sent her to die on Beast Island, apologized to her. And she forgave me.”

“I think she sees the same person I do. Someone who realized what she’s doing is wrong, and is trying to make it right.”

“But Adora...” Catra’s voice trailed off.

“What is it, Catra? Tell me” 

“I didn’t do what I did because it was wrong not to.” Catra’s cheek reddened slightly. “I did for you, Adora.” She continued softly.

“That’s what Glimmer told me when we rescued her. But there still must be-“

“Adora! I’m not-!” Catra remembered that Entrapta was sleeping right nearby. She took a breath

“I’m not some hero like the rest of you are. I did what I did out of...” her voice trailed off. “I didn’t do it to return the queen to Etheria or whatever. I did it so that you wouldn’t go near Prime.”

“Which I did anyway” Adora added with a smile

“You are such-“

“An idiot. I know.” Adora chuckled

Catra smiled. And so they stayed there, on the side of the ship’s window, staring out into the immense universe before them. They had a journey ahead of them. It wouldn't be an easy one, but at least they had each other now.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all of it! Let me know what you thought about this one, I really take your comments to heart :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
